Blow Me One Last Kiss
by darkdoll25
Summary: They both needed something that they lost over the years. READ: NOT FOR FANS OF ICHIGO/ORIHIME. Recommended to listen to song while reading. Blow Me One Last Kiss- P!nk


A/N: Another songfic.

Song: Blow Me (One Last Kiss) by P!nk [Explicit Version]

Pairing: Orihime/Ichigo, Ichigo/Rukia, Ishida/Orihime

Note: This ain't for Ichihime lovers.

Note 2: I will respond to every message inquiring why it is listed in this pairing.

Note 3: I have gotten reviews saying this is not in the right place, but I assure you, I will keep it in here. First of all, not all pairings on have to been romantically together throughout the whole fic. Second, I listed this as hurt/comfort so at least expect something drastic to happen. Third, just because a pairing is together at first doesnt mean it will last. Also, I do not inted to EVER bash a pairing. I find that trolling, rude, and unacceptable behavior. Don't bash on Rukia or Ishida, please. Also, even though I dislike Orihime, I would never bash on her character and make her a total bitch.

If you flame this story because you don't like the fanfic or pairing, I will block you. I put that notice in the summary for a reason. I do beg you give this a try, but I don'twant to force you to like this. Leave a review if you want, whether it be a contructive criticsism (?) review or a positive one. Thank you.

**XXX**

**White knuckles and sweaty palms from hanging on too tight**

**Clenched shut jaw, I've got another headache again tonight**

**Eyes on fire, eyes on fire, and they burn from all the tears**

**I've been crying, I've been crying, I've been dying over you**

**Tie a knot in the rope, tryin' to hold, tryin' to hold,**

**But there's nothing to grasp so I let go**

Orihime looked at herself in the mirror. There was a sense of disappointment in her eyes. She had thought they would never appear. Ever since she's been with Ichigo, her happiness has been chipped away, bit by bit. She wanted to keep their relationship. She remembered how she fell in love with him. But now, she couldn't recall one single happy memory.

**I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much**

**I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)**

**You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit**

**My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss)**

Ichigo sat on the edge of his bed. His head in his hands, he started recalling the day he accepted Orihime's confession. They were so in-love back then. Now all they do is avoid each other and live under the same roof. She would constantly give him dirty looks, and he would always be more confused. They needed to separate. But, both didn't want to. They were constantly waiting for something to return, but they couldn't remember what.

**Just when it can't get worse, I've had a shit day (NO!)**

**Have you had a shit day? (NO!), we've had a shit day (NO!)**

**I think that life's too short for this, I want back my ignorance and bliss**

**I think I've had enough of this, blow me one last kiss.**

Orihime groaned. She sat near the bar counter and ordered another appletini. She need to blow off some steam, it was the worst day of her life. Parents pressuring to marry and have kids… she didn't want that kind of baggage. She wanted to be free. Free from everyone, including Ichigo. An hour later, she chugged the drink down. Sighing, she paid for the drink and took a cab home.

**I won't miss all of the fighting that we always did,**

**Take it in, I mean what I say when I say there is nothing left**

**No more sick whiskey dick, no more battles for me**

**You'll be calling a trick, 'cause you'll no longer sleep**

**I'll dress nice, I'll look good, I'll go dancing alone**

**I will laugh, I'll get drunk, I'll take somebody home**

_An hour after Orihime left the house…_

Ichigo looked at the girl sitting near the bar. She was twirling the stick in her drink, blankly staring at her reflection in the liquid. He swallowed. Should he go and talk to her? But, he's with Orihime now… However, he remembered the most recent memory he had with her. She threw a beer at his feet. What a bitch, he had thought. Suddenly needing to escape, he got his best shirt and pants and went out to the club that Chad had recommended him. He smirked as he walked in. Orihime can sleep alone tonight.

**I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much**

**I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)**

**You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit**

**My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss)**

Orihime listened to the news her friend was telling her with an unreadable face. Was she surprised? Shocked? Sad? No. It was expected. Ichigo cheated on her.

**Just when it can't get worse, I've had a shit day (No!)**

**Have you had a shit day? (No!), we've had a shit day (No!)**

**I think that life's too short for this, I want back my ignorance and bliss**

**I think I've had enough of this, blow me one last kiss.**

Orihime put on her best dazzling red dress that showed off her huge breasts, and put on make-up that made her sexy and smoking hot. Smiling, she grabbed her purse and walked out in 5-inch high-heels. Ichigo can screw himself over with his new whore, while she's having the time of her life.

**Blow me one last kiss**

**Blow me one last kiss**

'Your name?'

'Rukia.'

**I will do what I please, anything that I want**

**I will breathe, I will breathe, I won't worry at all**

**You will pay for your sins, you'll be sorry my dear**

**All the lies, all the why's, will all be crystal clear**

Orihime saw the tall dark stranger, faster than he even noticed her. His glasses were tinted and his eyes scanned across the dance floor. When their eyes met, they suddenly knew. By the time the night was over, they would be in bed together.

**I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much**

**I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)**

**You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit**

**My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss)**

Rukia propped herself up from the bed with her elbows. Ichigo stared at her small physique memorizing ever bump and curve.

'What?'

'You've been doing this for 3 days. Shouldn't you tell your girlfriend?'

'I'll tell her eventually.'

'You've been having a shitty relationship, from what you've told me. Why don't you break up?'

'I guess I'm waiting for something to propel me towards that decision.'

'Mind telling me how you fell for her?'

'Yeah, but… I don't think I can ever get a happy feeling from that anymore.'

**Just when it can't get worse, I've had a shit day (No!)**

**Have you had a shit day? (No!), we've had a shit day (No!)**

**I think that life's too short for this, I want back my ignorance and bliss**

**I think I've had enough of this, blow me one last kiss.**

'I don't like this, Orihime.'

She smiled and kissed his lips, making him desiring another touch of her warm soft hands.

'You don't like being with me?' She asked with mock sadness.

'It's not that. It's just… I don't want you to be with a guy who hurt you.'

'Ishida, please. I don't want to hear that. I thought you were the only guy I could count on.'

He stayed silent.

'I'm going to break it off with him, soon.'

He nodded as Orihime kissed him again.

**Na na na na - da da da da**

**Na na na na - da da da da**

'Orihime, I've been cheating on you.'

'I know.'

He stopped and stared.

'I heard from my friend who was at the club you were at? She's beautiful, or so I've heard.'

'Orihime, I'm…'

'You aren't sorry. And since we're being semi-honest here, I was cheating on you too.'

'That.. Figures.'

'What kind of couple are we? We expect to cheat on each other? Where did it go wrong, Ichigo?'

'We were sexually attracted towards each other from the start. No real emotions.'

Orihime chuckled.

'Yeah. I guess I wanted you all to myself when I saw all those girls over you.'

'Jealousy, then?'

'You liked me back 'cause we were close childhood friends.'

'You realize where this is going right?'

'Let's break up. I got someone waiting for me at his home.'

'And I got to wait for someone here.'

'I'll pack up my things next week.'

She went towards Ichigo and inclined her head. She hesitated and went with a hug. With that simple action, she felt so free. Her chains are lifted, and her heart was ready for someone else.

**Blow me one last kiss.**

When she left him, he laughed in relief. After a year of uncertainty and countless fights over nothing at all, it was going to be peace and quiet… for once.

**Na na na na - da da da da**

**Na na na na - da da da da**

'Orihime!' A surprised voice called out from the door of the house she was just about to enter.

'Ishida…'

'Are you coming here to stop seeing me?' Sadness drenched his voice as he stared at the ground. His face was then picked up by hands that kept a loving feel to them.

Lips pressed onto him for a full 30 seconds. After they parted, they were both gasping for air.

'Stop? Why would I do that? Ever?'

**Blow me one last kiss.**

Rukia was puzzled. What's with the urgent message that Ichigo needed to tell her? Was he.. her heart hurt. Was he going to stop being with her?

**Just when it can't get worse, I've had a shit day (No!)**

**Have you had a shit day? (No!), we've had a shit day (No!)**

**I think that life's too short for this, I want back my ignorance and bliss**

**I think I've had enough of this, blow me one last kiss**

'Rukia. I broke it off.'

'You… you did?! But I thought you were going to wait for something…'

'Turns out she was cheating on me too. How ironic.'

'I guess. But I don't get why you need to tell me this.'

'Because I want to properly be with you. Can't you tell?'

Tears slipped down her cheeks as she ran towards the man she loves. He caught her in his arms and brought her lips to his.

When Orihime and him were together, they lost this kind of feeling over time.

The feeling of love.


End file.
